1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate generally to a curved transparent substrate. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to the curved transparent substrate including an alkali-free substrate, a curved display panel including the curved transparent substrate and methods of manufacturing the curved display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus is one of a flat panel display (“FPD”), which is broadly used recently. The LCD apparatus applies voltages to molecules of liquid crystal to adjust arrangements of the molecules thereby changing optical characteristics of a liquid crystal cell such as birefringence, optical activity, dichroism and light scattering to display an image. The LCD apparatus generally includes a liquid crystal display panel, a driving unit and a backlight assembly.
However, in the LCD apparatus, because a distance between an observer's eye and a central region of the display panel and a distance between the observer's eye and an edge region of the display panel are different from each other, the observer may feel the difference between the distances. To solve the problem, the LCD apparatus may have a curved shape.
Particularly, a process of bending a flat display panel is performed such that the LCD apparatus has the curved shape, and tension is generated in a glass substrate of a curved display panel. A plurality of micro flaws in the glass substrate develop as a result of the tension and thus durability of the curved display panel having the glass substrate decreases.